


【ME】同谋

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 埃及艳后AU.





	【ME】同谋

Mark正在和手下的谋士与将领商讨自己的军队该从港口的何处登陆，Chris则建议他们应该挖掘一口水井，毕竟这个王国显而易见地不欢迎他们，Chris担心他们的饮用水会被下毒。

一个仆人就在此时走了进来。他是侍奉这座宫殿的哑奴，他的主人割去他的舌头，好避免他向第二个人诉说他所听所见的宫闱秘闻。他向Mark等人行了礼，然后比划了几个手势。

“他说外面有人想见你。”懂得奴隶手语的Sean向Mark翻译，“那个人自称是国王的使者，国王托他来送给你一份礼物。”

Mark挑起眉毛。他还没见过埃及这块丰饶土地的最高统治者，在白天的觐见仪式上，是执掌埃及内廷的大宦官代表法老向Mark致礼，真正的法老王却从头到尾没有露面。这让来自罗马的执政官感到了被冒犯的不爽。而现在已经入夜了，国王却派来一个使者，来给Mark进献礼物。

“让他进来。”Mark命令那个哑奴。

但是那个哑奴摇了摇头，又比划了几个手势。

“他让你遣散我们，”Sean继续翻译，“因为国王的礼物是给你一个人的，其他人不能在场。”

来自罗马的贵客们面面相觑，

“别让他进来。”Chris果断提出意见，“万一他是个刺客呢？谁知道他带来的是礼物还是匕首？”

Mark沉吟了片刻。他身在罗马的时候，就已经听过了那些关于埃及的传闻：大宦官把持朝政，架空了法老的权力，还流放了这个可怜的小国王。

于是他做了决定：“你们先出去吧，让我会会他。”

在所有人离开前，Mark又叫住了自己的挚友：“把你的剑留给我，Dustin。”

Mark握着那柄称雄罗马的宝剑，坐在椅子上等待着。一个用双手托着一条捆扎好的毛毯的高大男人走了进来，微微鞠躬向Mark行礼。

“执政官，我是国王忠诚的仆人Douglas，代他来向您献上礼物。”

“什么礼物？”Mark的问话漫不经心，眼睛却牢牢锁在这个叫做Douglas的男人身上。

男人把手里托举着的毛毯向上抬了抬：“就是我手里的毛毯，执政官。”

“它有什么特别之处？”Mark不紧不慢地接着问。

“它编织的花纹十分美丽，您可以打开欣赏。”

Mark嗤笑一声站起身来，缓步走到Douglas身边，他突然迅疾地举起宝剑，挥剑向毛毯砍去。

Douglas大惊失色，他后退了一步，捆着毛毯的绳子则被砍为两段，掉落在地上。

Mark眼神锐利地盯着这位国王的使者。

“为什么你不把毛毯扛在肩上？那样不是省力很多吗？”罗马的最高执政官好整以暇地问到。

Douglas惊魂未定，额头上都是汗珠，举着毛毯的胳膊也肉眼可见地开始发抖。

“因为会不舒服。”他下意识地答到。

Mark勾了勾嘴角：“谁会不舒服？你？还是毛毯？”

Douglas闭紧嘴巴，不敢再说话了。Mark让他把毛毯放到地上，他立刻照做了。

“把毛毯翻个面。”Mark命令道。

Douglas又慌乱起来：“可是这边才是正面……”

“毛毯有正反之分吗？”Mark不耐烦地打断他，“快点翻过去。”

Douglas显而易见还在犹豫，然而紧接着，第三个人的出现破解了此时的僵局——一只手从折叠严实的毛毯里伸出来，然后把上层的毛毯缓缓地全部展开。一个穿着长袍的年轻人从自己藏身的毛毯中坐起来，他先是微微侧过头看了来自罗马的最高执政官一眼，然后又转向把他带来此地的Douglas。

“辛苦你了，你可以离开了。”他温和地开口，还对男人笑了一下。

Douglas单膝跪地向他行了个礼，然后起身离开了宫殿。

Mark已经坐回了椅子上，他把宝剑放在手边，冷冷地打量着从毛毯里偷渡而来的不速之客。

而年轻人则从容地站起身，落落大方地接受执政官的打量。他光着脚从铺展开的毛毯上走下来，不卑不亢地向Mark颔首。

“我还需要自我介绍吗？”他问Mark，嘴角挑衅似的勾起来一些，“不过我想，您自己你知道我是谁了。”

“Eduardo Saverin。”Mark毫不迟疑地给出这个答案。他在来到埃及的第一天，就听说了年轻法老王的名字：据说这个二十岁的男孩天资聪颖，能说四种语言，还精通数学，拥有与地位相匹配的权谋与野心。但是老奸巨猾的大宦官早在国王羽翼丰满之前就彻底架空了他，还将国王放逐出他的宫廷。

见多识广的Mark在看到被托着的毛毯的时候，就已经大概猜到了里面会藏着谁。他有些兴奋，因为这个看似轻率冒险的尝试又蕴含着令人意想不到的天才和勇气，让Mark对这位失势的小国王更加好奇。

更出乎他意料的是，Eduardo长得十分漂亮——即使是以罗马人的标准，他也俊美地过分了。他穿着与身份并不相称的朴素长袍，宽松的衣料若隐若现地勾勒出他细嫩的腰肢和笔直的长腿，纤细的手腕上戴着一对黄金的臂环。他还有着茂密的棕发和顾盼生辉的眼睛，聪明和骄矜都写在那张秀气的脸上。要不是对对方的身份有十分的把握，Mark都差点以为这是想讨好他的人送来的男宠。

“执政官居然猜到了我是谁，我倍感荣幸。”Eduardo矜持地说。他和Mark说的是希腊语，可能是因为并非母语的关系，他的发音有些含糊，再配上他甜软的嗓音，显得更加柔腻。他毫不顾忌Mark看向他的警惕神情，自如地在宫殿里走动着，在Mark刚刚还布置过登陆的地图边停下来。

“这个地图上有错误。”他端详着，“西边少了一处湖泊，还有两处山脉根本没有画上。”

“你看得懂？”Mark故意问到。

“我十岁就能看懂欧几里得的几何原本了。”Eduardo抬起头，有些被冒犯似的瞪了Mark一眼。他的眼睛很亮，又燃烧着具有野心的人独有的渴望权欲的火焰，Mark十分欣赏，但他故意表现得不为所动。

“我想你费尽心机来见我，应该不是来为我的地图勘误的吧。”执政官慢悠悠地说道，从黄金的果盘中挑选了一颗果子送到嘴边。

“如果我是你，我不会吃这里的任何东西，因为它们可能都被下毒了。”Eduardo紧盯着Mark。

Mark默默放下了手里的水果。

“我凭什么相信你？”他反问Eduardo。

“你知道我说的是对的，不然你大可以吃一口。”Eduardo嘴角的笑容有点猖狂，他看上去张牙舞爪的，迫不及待想要展示自己的聪明和魅力。他走近Mark在执政官身边的空位上坐下来，双手撑在桌面上，棕色的眼睛直勾勾盯着Mark。

“帮我夺回王位，”他直截了当说出了自己的目的，“让我成为你的盟友，帮助你开疆拓土，征服世界。”

“凭什么？”政治家们开始谈判，Mark反问他的对手，“我为什么要相信你？”

“因为你知道我是个聪明人，而波提纽斯是个不值得信任的蠢货。”Eduardo弯下腰低声说。Mark分出一小部分的注意力，留意到小国王有一张形状漂亮、适合亲吻的嘴唇。

Eduardo说得不错：波提纽斯，也就是驱逐了Eduardo的大宦官，确实是个脑满肠肥的蠢货。他空有野心和权欲，却毫无治理国家的能力和经验，把埃及这块无数征服者梦寐以求的天堂之国搞得一团混乱，人民怨声载道，内部争斗不断。

尽管已经被Eduardo说动，但Mark还是做出一副权衡的样子：“可你现在被你口中的蠢货驱逐了，只有一张毛毯和一个忠仆，拿什么和我谈条件？”

Eduardo眼睛里的火焰更亮了，像是法厄同把太阳神的金马车掉进了里面。大概是从Mark的话语里听到了松动的意味，小国王亮出了底牌。

“我有自己的军队，驻扎在秘密的地方，只听从我一个人的差遣。只要你宣布代表罗马支持我重回王位，你就会拥有我作为盟友，埃及也会成为罗马最强有力的后援。”

“那我大可以直接打下埃及，把这里变成罗马的一个行省。”Mark冷冷地说到。

“你不会的。”Eduardo甜蜜地笑起来，“那样劳民伤财，而且会毁掉埃及至少三年之内的收成——可你还指望着埃及的农业和贸易给你付军饷呢。”

Mark抬起头和Eduardo对视，他的小心思都被这个年轻国王说穿了，棋逢对手的感觉让Mark亢奋起来，但他想要的可不仅仅只是这个。

“让我看看你的诚意。”执政官声音低沉地说道。

“你想要什么？”Eduardo眨眨眼睛。他几个月前匆忙从王都出逃，什么都没来得及带上，根本没有能用来贿赂执政官的宝物。

“你。”Mark果断地说道。他勾住Eduardo的脖子，凶狠而又迫不及待地把他拉进自己充满征服欲的吻里。

他不相信这个小骗子两手空空地来见自己，就真的没有存一点旖旎的心思——再说了，小国王本人就是埃及最价值连城的宝物，他的美貌就是让Mark心甘情愿与他同进共退的最好的契约书。

Eduardo半推半就，在Mark强势的掠夺下张开了嘴唇。埃及王室喜好奢华，作风出了名的铺张奢侈，而即使身在逃亡途中，Eduardo也没改掉他那些娇气的毛病——他穿着的长袍虽然朴素但还带着熏香，身体洁净，皮肤柔嫩，浑身上下没有一处不精致漂亮。Mark有十足的理由相信，Eduardo早就做好准备，要亲自出马来诱惑Mark。

而在这个亲吻中，小国王也不甘示弱。他戴着象征至高权力的戒指的手指轻轻拽着Mark的头发，在Mark试图在他口腔里攻城略地的时候毫不迟疑地回吻过去。两个人像一对互相角力的雄狮一样，互不相让，你争我夺。

Eduardo的表现彻底激发了Mark的好胜心。他情欲高涨，在结束亲吻后直接抄起Eduardo的膝盖，把小国王扔到那张不久之前裹着他来到这里的毛毯上，一只手撑在小国王脑袋两侧，一边继续低头吻他，一边把另一只手伸进Eduardo的长袍下摆。

小国王里面什么都没穿，肌肤细腻的大腿处女似的紧紧闭合着，却又在Mark色情地抚摸他那对圆润的膝盖时献祭般的打开。Mark顺着那象牙般触感的肌理继续向上摸，直到摸到男孩腿间些微涨硬的性器。

Eduardo在Mark完全握住他的时候喘了一声。小国王没了刚才胜券在握的游刃有余，反而不知所措地红起脸来。他应该是本以为已经对把自己献给Mark这件事有十足的心理准备，但当真正面对的时候，又暴露出了深藏在心里的畏惧和胆怯。

Mark怜爱地亲了亲小国王露出来的颤抖的肩膀。

“别怕。”他低声安慰到，灵活地用手掌包裹住小国王的阴茎，为他套弄起来。Eduardo的反应很生涩：他努力想表演出久经风月的样子，但紧绷的身体线条还是出卖了他。

Mark知道埃及的宫廷里有多么危险，绝大多数的王子和公主都活不到成年。即使能有幸最终坐上法老的宝座，也很有可能在年纪轻轻的时候就死于政变或谋杀。法老少有长寿的，宫廷内部总是动荡混乱。Eduardo先是在大宦官眼皮底下做了那么多年的傀儡国王，紧跟着又踏上紧张的逃亡旅途，所以他还是个处子，Mark倒是一点都不惊讶。他轻佻地揉弄着Eduardo，像爱抚一只猫咪那样时不时在Eduardo的身体上落下亲吻，狎昵地用鼻尖磨蹭Eduardo的脸颊。小国王在执政官手下溃不成军，还是粉色的阴茎直挺挺地翘起来，被Mark握在掌心里揉搓着。

“你还……、没答应我……”小国王精明强干的样子完全不见了，Mark轻而易举击穿了他伪装出来的坚硬外壳，仅仅只用了几下挑拨就让Eduardo脸颊绯红气息不稳，眼睛像小动物那样含着水光，就连和Mark说话的时候声音都带了委委屈屈的哭腔。

“答应你什么？”Mark曲起手指刮了刮Eduardo的脸颊。他的另一只手还握着Eduardo的性器，长年握剑的粗糙拇指揉开Eduardo性器顶端娇嫩的皮肤按住那个不停出水的小孔。Eduardo整个人都在地毯上弹跳了一下，他的双腿猛地夹紧Mark的腰，在执政官身后紧绷着合拢，脚踝上佩戴的纯金足链碰撞出清硬的脆响。Mark像弹拨乐器那样，手指在身下的小国王身体各处游走着，让Eduardo在他的指尖发出高高低低的呻吟。年轻的法老双眼迷蒙地躺在地毯上，眼眶周围被泪水染成肉欲的粉红，Mark低下头凑近他，用舌尖舔掉Eduardo带着甜味的泪水。

Eduardo浑浑噩噩，连自己什么时候射出来的都不知道。

前所未有的感官体验让小国王彻底成为欲望的俘虏，在罗马执政官的身下俯首称臣。Mark把Eduardo的精液用手指涂抹在小国王丰厚的肉色嘴唇上，Eduardo甚至无意识地张口含住Mark的手指吸吮——他脸上那种独属于处子的天真神情又夹杂着无师自通的魅惑与放荡，Mark被他垂着眼睛舔舐白浊精液的样子刺激得小腹发胀，在心里暗骂Eduardo真是天生的谈判家——没人不会想使用他那张精妙绝伦的嘴。

希腊式的长袍太碍事了，Mark连给Eduardo脱衣服的心情都没有，直接用两手拽住小国王的衣服下摆，刺啦一声把那块衣料撕成了两半。Eduardo惊叫了一声，在意识到自己的声音有多么不堪以后，他又连忙捂住嘴，只露出一双大大的眼睛看着Mark。Mark利索地脱下自己的衣服，和Eduardo裸裎相见。小国王瞟了一眼Mark的那个部位，又连忙扭开脸。Mark干脆抓住他的一只手，把它放到自己勃起的昂扬上。

“不是要给我看看你的诚意吗？”他戏谑地问到，心情愉悦地盯着Eduardo红透了的耳朵。

“对……对。”小国王结结巴巴地说着，硬着头皮给Mark手淫。他的脑子现在已经煮成了粘稠的浆糊，早就把什么兴复王室、重振埃及之类的神圣使命抛到了脑后，只剩下红着脸服侍Mark的份了。他的手法生疏得要命，甚至有好几下没轻没重，Mark干脆握住他的手，带着Eduardo一起给自己的阴茎上下撸动。等到他完全勃起的时候，Eduardo就像被烫到一样猛地撒开手，用称得上敬畏的神情看了Mark一眼。

这极大满足了Mark的自尊心，他心情愉悦，再次俯身亲吻Eduardo，一只手握住小国王的大腿抬高，直到Eduardo的膝盖完全曲折起来，露出那个隐秘的、通往秘密花园的入口。

埃及贵族们都有去除体毛的习惯，身为法老的Eduardo当然也一样。他的下半身光滑细嫩，肌肤更是从小在宫廷中滋养，摸上去温凉柔腻，像是上好的玉石。Mark爱不释手，在Eduardo最细腻的腿根位置吮咬了好几口，留下好几个齿印。小国王大概也是有点疼的，但毕竟有求于Mark，只能含着眼泪忍着不出声。可是Mark看着他委屈还又要逞强的样子，反而更加兽性大发了。他探手摸向Eduardo的身后，结果触手一片滑腻，甚至还带着花香的气味——看来在潜进来见他之前，小国王就已经殷勤地把自己准备好了。

Mark暗自窃喜，表面上却装着无动于衷的样子，在Eduardo红得滴血似的耳垂上轻轻咬了一口。

“你还抹了油膏，”他低声说，“谁给你抹的？你的奴隶？”

“不是……是我，我自己……”Eduardo的眼泪像珍珠一样将落未落地凝在眼眶里，他被Mark说得全身发红，射过一次的阴茎又颤巍巍立起来。

Mark在小国王泥泞的甬道里伸进一根手指。他搅动了两圈，被体温烘得融化的油膏被他搅拌出暧昧的水声。他的手指很快加到两根，在Eduardo体内抽插着。

“上下埃及的统治者，人间之神——你的子民见过你这副淫荡的模样吗？”他故意这么问到，手指在Eduardo身体里转着圈探索，“我很好奇你的仆人凭什么对你效忠，你是不是也给他们尝过你的屁股？”

“闭嘴……”Eduardo脸颊通红，半嗔半怒地用手掌捂住Mark的嘴。Mark在他掌心不轻不重咬了一口。他几乎把自己的整根手指都送进Eduardo身体里，而当他触到Eduardo体内的一点时，小国王的身体过电似的痉挛起来，两只手紧紧攀住Mark的肩膀，仰起脖颈发出克制不住的惊喘。他盘在Mark腰上的双腿猛地夹紧，像只受惊的被人提起尾巴的猫。

Mark于是着重向那一点进攻。他的胯下硬的发疼，但尚还能忍受，可是还没体验过床笫之欢的小国王却根本承受不住，他扭着腰在波斯毛毯上来回辗转着，两条长腿在Mark腰上难耐地磨蹭，手指紧紧扣在Mark手臂上，叫得骨酥身软，漂亮的粉红色从脸上蔓延到胸口。Mark低下头，含住了Eduardo胸前的一侧乳头。那颗小小的果实就像是含苞待放的花蕾，能让人吮出甜蜜的味道。Mark抓着Eduardo的双手手腕，埋头在小国王的胸口，吮弄得不亦乐乎。Eduardo已经彻底瘫软在地上，他的眼睛被情欲染上迷茫的水雾，就像是早春刚解冻的湖泊，还漂浮着破碎的冰晶，脆弱而无助的样子让Mark心里燃烧着澎湃的征服欲。他拉开Eduardo的双腿，双手压着小国王的膝盖让他摆成大张的姿势，然后撩开衣服的下摆，一边粗重地呼吸着，一边将早已按捺不住的阴茎钉入Eduardo身体里。

几乎是在Mark挺进Eduardo身体里的同时，已经被执政官指奸了好一会儿的小国王啜泣着射出了今晚的第二次，微凉的精液全数落在肚皮上，下身一片狼藉。Mark居高临下地俯视着被自己折腾得狼狈不堪的小国王，两只手把住那堪堪一握的腰肢，痛快淋漓地开始在小国王身体里挞伐。

Eduardo还沉浸在上一波突如其来的高潮余韵里，整个人都在敏感地不停发抖。Mark的进攻让他在猝不及防间尖叫起来，小腹一阵酸软，还夹杂着难以忽视的尿意，肠道也不遗余力地咬住Mark的阴茎。执政官在Eduardo蠕动收缩的甬道里发狠似的冲刺了十几下，小国王哭得不能自已，两手捧着肚子，在Mark身下泪眼婆娑地求饶。

Mark的征伐才刚刚开始，而Eduardo却已经射过了两轮。如果这是在战场上，那Eduardo早已经一败涂地了。他被Mark摆弄得浑身酸软，柔韧的身体几乎被完全对折起来，身下被玩得通红的小嘴饥渴而又可怜地吞吐着执政官傲人的阴茎。随着Mark进出的频率，他的手指在毛毯上抓挠着，把这条名贵的织物糟蹋得一塌糊涂。埃及的夏夜一片静谧，宽阔的宫殿中只能听到两人纠缠在一起的呼吸声，和持续不断的、令人脸红的肉体交合声。

在又快又狠的几十下捣弄后，Mark把性器深深地楔进Eduardo身体深处。他停下动作，在小国王销魂的身体里痛快淋漓地射出来。Eduardo像是被他的精液烫到似的哆嗦着，肠道抗拒一般剧烈地收缩，反而将Mark的精液一滴不剩地吞下了。他的阴茎也第三次立起来，最后一次颤巍巍地吐出来几点稀薄的清液。

Mark躺倒在Eduardo旁边，两个人汗津津的身体挨在一起，共同挤在那张毛毯上。Eduardo有点难受地抱着肚子蜷缩着：他的内里都被精液灌满了，小腹怀孕似的微突着，还伴随着令人难以忽略的沉甸甸的垂坠感。有那么一瞬间，Eduardo怀疑自己真的怀上了罗马独裁者的继承人。

Mark伸出一条胳膊，体贴地垫在Eduardo脑后，小国王于是不客气地枕上去。两个人依靠在一起，Eduardo平复了一会呼吸，被操迷糊了的脑子重新变得清明，于是开始噼里啪啦打自己的小算盘。

“你想好了吗？要不要和我结盟？”他的手指挑逗意味十足地在Mark胸口画圈，“我的诚意让你满意吗，执政官阁下？”

“很满意。”Mark捉住Eduardo作乱的手，懒洋洋地放到自己唇边吻了一下，“不过我想到了更好的结盟方式。”

“是什么？”Eduardo顾不得腰酸，连忙爬起来问到。

Mark睁开眼睛，他冰蓝色的眼底，精明的亮光一闪而逝。

“跟我结婚。”他说，“我们互利共赢。我帮助你重回法老之位，你也要同等地回报我，用整个埃及为我做后盾，扶持我摆脱元老院，成为罗马的皇帝。这样我拥有埃及一半的执政权，而你也是罗马帝位名正言顺的共同持有者。你觉得如何？”

Eduardo俯视着Mark。他有一双柔情似水的眼睛，和Mark那双总是封冻着寒冰的蓝眼睛截然不同。Mark的手指还按在他脆弱的颈椎上，而Eduardo也知道自己在毛毯的什么地方藏了一根淬了剧毒的毒针。两个人无言相望了一会，隐藏在视线下的交锋暗潮汹涌。

过了良久，Eduardo才悠悠地开口。

“成交。”他如此说到。

FIN.


End file.
